


Drowning and stitches

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Dream Smp, Drowning, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Stitches, attempted drowning, schlatt is a prick, slight fear of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: The title is shit lmaoThis happened before Schlatt died and stuffJust some Dream whump requested by the artist I wrote that kid fic for! Naeruns! Go check her out! :D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 21
Kudos: 565





	Drowning and stitches

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty fun to write!
> 
> I'm always a little iffy on writing Quackity so if he seems kinda awkward sorry! ;-;
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)))))

Dream ran through the SMP quickly, feet pounding against the wooden path. His vision was blurry from blood loss after Schlatt had tried to stab him during a meeting. They were supposed to discuss land expansion, not best ways to catch Dream off guard. Dream had managed to dodge the attempted stab but the sword still gave him a pretty deep wound in his side so Dream ran. He made a sharp turn and ran towards the community house. He could hear Schlatt’s manic laughter behind him. Dream turned to look behind him and ended running starlight into the community house’s door. Dream fell back and wiped the blood from his nose. 

“When the hell did we get doors?!” whisper shouted Dream. He groaned and stood up and went to push the door opened but nothing happened.   
“And why is it locked?!” Dream turned around when the wooden boards creaked. 

“Nowhere to run Dream.” said Schlatt with a smirk. Dream’s eyes scanned the area nervously and came to the fact that he had to swim to get away. Without hesitation Dream dived into the clear water. Schlatt looked surprised but quickly shook off his surprise and followed Dream into the water. Dream was a fast swimmer, he always has been. Manhunts were great practice. Shlatt was far behind and Dream was already almost there but he couldn’t really help it when his hoodie got caught on something. Dream pulled his hoodie but it didn’t move so he swam back to pull it off instead of trying to rip it free. Dream struggled trying to pull it off especially once he realized that he didn’t get caught on coral. It looked like a sharp piece of metal and he cut his hand on it. Dream pulled it off and began to swim away but was completely unaware how close Schlatt had gotten. Schlatt grabbed his ankle and Dream’s body was pulled back with ease. Schlatt just so happened to pull him back hard enough that the metal rod his hoodie got cough on cut his stomach across the front in one jagged line. Dream cried out without thinking and water poured into his mouth, choking him. He turned around and kicked at Schlatt but since they were under water the goat dodged easily. Red water blinded Dreams already limited eyesight and Schlatt dived towards him and pushed him to the ground. Schlatt’s hands made their way to Dream’s neck. Dream thrashed and kicked at Schlatt but he couldn’t breathe. His eyes shot open when he ran out of air. He kicked at Schlatt’s torso and clawed at his hands only from Schlatt to squeeze tighter. The last of his air escaped out of his nose and black dots began to cloud his vision. He weakly tried to pry the fingers off of his neck but all his strength left him and his arms wouldn’t listen to his body anymore. He could feel the tears in his eyes that merged with the water surrounding him and his eyes fluttered shut. Not even a second later Schlatt’s hands were gone and there was a hand around his arm. He cracked his eyes open slightly and saw he was being moved. Another hand grabbed his left arm and the 3 of them broke the surface. Dream couldn’t move and all the water in his lungs prevented him from breathing. He hit the wooden planks and two figures climbed out next to him. Dream’s mind was too fuzzy to register anything. He was going to pass out and then someone pressed on the center of his chest in a rhythmic pattern and suddenly Dream felt water clawing it way up his throat. He hacked, water spraying from his lips. 

“Turn him on his side!” yelled a voice. Hands rolled Dream on his side and water spilled from his lips. Dream vaguely realized that he didn’t have his mask anymore. Probably fell off while he was being strangled underwater. He expelled more water from his lungs. The longer he hacked and coughed made his lungs burn. His vision was still blurry but he glanced at one of the people next to him. Dream recognized the brown haired male instantly. 

“Dream?” asked Karl. Dream coughed again and another figure moved into his view. Dream recognized the others beanie that read LAFD. 

“Karl..? Q-quackity…?” mumbled Dream. He saw both sigh in relief and Drema broke out into another coughing fit. 

“Deep breaths Dream, you were really close to drowning,” said Karl. Dream hacked.

“I didn’t notice,” mumbled Dream and he let out a chuckle that a cough overtook immediately. 

“Holy shit, that was intense,” said Quackity. Dream hacked again. Another figure slammed open one of the community house doors. All three looked up and saw a very angry Schlatt. 

“Fuck.” cursed Quackity. Dream attempted to stand but slipped. Kale caught him and pulled him to his feet. 

“You moitherfuckers.” sapt Schlatt. Dream knew these two couldn’t fight Schlatt especially unarmed so he turned and grabbed both of their arms.

“Woah-!” said Quackity as he almost fell but he balanced and ran next to Dream. They ran up the stairs and the Nether portal came into view. Dream had no intention of going in it until a piece of TNT landed a few feet away. 

“TNT!” rasped Dream. The other two noticed and redirected towards the portal, running into the glowing purple. Dream’s vision went away for a few seconds before he hit the black stone ground with a thud, aggravating all his wounds. 

“AGH!” cried Dream. Quality and KArl appeared seconds later and had a way better landing experience. They pulled Dream away from the portal.

“Fuck,” gasped Dream. 

“Oh fuck he’s bleeding a lot. Do you have anything?” asked Quackity frantically. Karl looked in his inventory and shook his head. 

“We need to get out of here, maybe take him to Pogtopia or something,” said Karl. Quackity nodded. Karl and Quackity may be on different sides but Dream was their friend and they were still going to help him. The portal began glowing brighter and Schaltt appeared. 

“We gotta go!” yelled Quackity. Schlatt smirked. Karl and Quackity put their arms around Dream’s back and lifted him. Dream groaned loudly. All three of them noticed the ender pearl land in front of them, Schlatt appearing maybe 2 feet away from the trio. 

“You aren’t going anywhere,” said Schlatt. Quackity snarled.

“Leave us the fuck alone! You’ve done enough!” yelled Quackity. Schlatt chuckled. 

“I haven’t done enough because he hasn’t died.” replied Schlatt stepping closer. Dream shuttered and pushed away from the other two, standing on shaky legs. Karl kept a hand on his back to stabilize him. 

“They have nothing to do with this Schlatt, let them go,” rasped Dream. 

“Even if he would, we aren’t leaving you,” said Karl sternly. Schlatt growled and held his netherite sword out in front of him. 

“I don’t give a shit, I’m pissed and I wanna kill Dream so if I have to take flatty patty and Jacobs down with you so be it.” snarled Schlatt. He took a deep breath and straightened back up, his normal smug smile returning to his face. Dream glared at him best he could and stepped forwards.

“Dream wait-” said Quackity but Dream ignored him. Dream knew for a fact he’d never last. The wound on his stomach and side were still bleeding and his lungs were on fire from the heat and a nearly drowning. 

“Let’s see how long you last Dream,” said Schlatt smugly. Dream huffed. Dream’s green eyes suddenly landed in glowing purple armor behind Schlatt. 

“Hah?” said the figure. Dream knew that voice and he grinned. Quackity and KArl knew who it was as well and both cheered. Schlatt turned around immediately and was met with the sight of an annoyed looking Techno. 

“What’s going on here?” asked Techno. Schlatt lowered his sword and raised his hands. 

“Nothing! Go back to what you were-” Schlatt was cut off when a sword entered his abdomen, blood dripping off his chin. Techno was in front of him with his netherite sword buried in his stomach. 

“Blood for the blood God,” whispered Techno before yanking his sword out. Schlatt coughed up blood and his body hit the stone. Dream, Karl and Quackity stood there in shock for a moment before Dream felt one of his knees give out. Both Quackity and Karl were shorter than him so when Quackity almost fell when he tried to catch him.

“Fuck, why’re so damn tall?” Dream laughed. 

“Because I was born that way,” answered Dream with a smile. Techno walked over.

“What happened?” asked the pig hybrid. 

“We were walking on the path and Dream just came from Manburg, Schlatt following close behind.” replied Karl. 

“We didn’t think much of it until we saw Schlatt holding a netherite sword.” added Quackity. Dream coughed, a mix of blood and water stained his gloves. 

“I d-dove into the water to get away but hoodie got caught on something and then he tried very hard to drown me,” finished Dream, subconsciously rubbing the bruise forming on his neck. 

“Cut my stomach in the process,” hissed Dream when he shifted his weight. Techno nodded.

“I probably have a healing potion you can use back at my base,” said Techno. Dream nodded. He noticed Karl staring at his face.

“Something wrong Karl?” asked Dream. KArl flushed in embarrassment and looked away.

“Your eyes are really pretty that’s all,” said Karl. Dream raised his eyebrows.

“They are unique,” added Techno. 

“Yeah they looked like they were glowing underwater!” said Quackity. 

“Your eyes do that sometimes too, right Techno?” asked KArl. Techno nodded and glanced at them with his red eyes.

“That’s so cool,” said Quackity. Dream felt his cheeks flush.

“Uh, thanks, they’ve always glowed almost, most people find it weird,” said Dream chuckling. 

“With the scars on your face it looks really cool!” exclaimed Karl excitedly. Dream smiled. Quackity removed his hand from Dream’s back and walked towards Schlatt.

“What’re you doing?” asked Karl. Quackity grinned and picked up Schlatt’s sword.

“Schlatt has a nice sword and I’ve been needing a new one!” said Quackity. Dream rolled his eyes but redirected his attention when he heard Quackity’s breath hitch. Quackity stood frozen looking at Schlatt. Schlatt wasn’t dead, and he was holding a piece of TNT that was lit. Dream’s eyes widened. 

“Quackity!!” yelled Karl.

“Guess Flatty Patty’s going down with me too,” said Schlatt. Quackity turned to run but the spark reached the base of the string and then boom. The black stone shattered under Quackity and Schlatt. Dream pulled away from Karl and ran towards Quackity. He dove straight for the 19 year old, hitting the ground hard, winding him. He managed to grab the back of Quackity’s shirt. Dream’s lack of breath made his grip on the black stone loose and he was sliding forward.

“Holy fuck!” screamed Quackity. He was moving too much.

“Stop moving!” yelled Dream but it was too late and he slid off the edge. Dream had died tons of ways on the server before. It’s not like it was rare but if he had to pick his least favorite way to die it's most definitely be burning to death in lava. It was slow and painful, you could feel the skin melting and it HURT. Whenever you respawn, you have lingering pain from whatever you died from. It’s not like the same pain from when you died from it obviously but it was still there and lava’s lingering pain was absolute hell. Dream could see Quackity’s horrified face as they neared the lava. Dream still had his shirt gripped tightly in his hand and boy was he glad. Something tugged on the back of his shirt and he was suddenly yanked up, pulling Quackity with him. They bounced in the air for a second before they were frozen in the air swinging slightly. Dream saw the fishing hook in his hoodie and sighed in relief. 

“DREAM! QUACKITY!” yelled Karl from the stone platform. Dream’s throat was dying so he gave them a thumbs up and he figured the multiple cuss words coming out of Quackity’s mouth would suffice letting them know they were good. Quackity continued to curse on the way up and Dream felt like he was going to pass out. He had an arm on his stomach and his whole sleeve was red by now. Techno finished reeling them in and sat them on the black stone. Well more like dropped, the fishing hook snapped from all the weight. 

“That would’ve been painful,” said Techno looking at the broken bridge. Karl tackled Quackity in a hug.

“What the honk!? Did you not even check if he was actually dead?” asked Karl. 

“He looked dead though!” replied Quackity. TEchno quietly laughed as the two went abc and fourth. He walked over to Dream who was still lying to the ground and crouched down next to him. 

“Dream? You still with us?” asked Techno, turning him over. Blood soaked his already wet green hoodie causing Techno to curse. His eyes were lidded and he was deathly pale. He picked Dream up bridal style and hurried back to the portal. Karl and Quackity had watched Techno pick up Dream and ran to the portal. All 4 went in and appeared in the overworld seconds later and Techno turned to them. 

“I’ll tell you if he makes it,” said Techno as he turned to go mount his horse. 

“What?” asked Quackity.

“Why can’t we come with you?” asked Karl. 

“My base is secret for a reason.” said Techno. He climbed onto his horse and put Dream on in front of him so he wouldn’t fall off. 

“That’s not fair!” yelled Quackity. Techno sighed, he understood where they were coming from but he wanted to keep his base secret.

“I will tell you immediately if he’s okay or not but having an argument here isn’t helping anyone. Especially Dream.” said Techno and he glared at them with red eyes. They backed up at the glare but agreed. Techno took off immediately, heading straight towards his base. He skidded to a stop once he arrived and dismounted with a passed out Dream in his arms. Techno pinched Dream’s nose and covered his mouth before jumping into the water and landed in the small pool at the bottom of his base. Dream was immediately laid down on the bed and Techno went through his large chest looking for a healing potion. Techno wanted to throw himself into a wall when he saw he didn’t have one nor did he have the ingredients to make one. 

“Fuck.” cursed Techno and he turned around. He grabbed some string and a needle and sat down next to the bed. 

“Old fashioned way it is,” mumbled techno. He cleaned the needle and placed it on the bed. He quickly stripped Dream of his blood soaked hoodie and shirt, throwing the ruined clothes into the furnace. Techno was very skilled when it came to medical procedures like stitching. Phil taught him a while ago when he cut his arm while they were sparing. Techno cleaned the blood off of Dream’s torso and got to work. He pressed the needle to the skin and pulled it through. Dream’s body jumped slightly at the sudden pain but he settled back onto the sheets and Techno continued. Hee finished stitching the gash on his stomach and sighed in relief that Dream never woke up during it. He still had to do his side but at least the big one was closed. He had wrapped the cut on Dream’s hand in bandages pretty early. Techno stood up and stretched. A sudden low groan made Techno freeze and turn around slowly. Dream’s eyes fluttered open.

“The hell…?” slurred Dream. Techno punched the air in annoyance but walked over.

“Dream?” asked Techno. Dream’s surprisingly dull green eyes landed on Techno.

“Techno?” asked Dream. 

“Yap,” responded the pig hybrid. Dream turned his head and looked around.

“Where?” asked the blonde. Techno walked over and grabbed more string and a new needle that wasn’t dripping with blood. 

“My secret base.” answered Techno as he sat back down. 

“You don’t mind needles right?” asked TEchno. Dream looked so tired Techno was honestly surprised he was even still awake. 

“I don’t really like them but I don’t mind them,” answered Dream. 

“Good because I still need to stitch your other side.” Dream looked at him before sighing. 

“God I hate stitches though,” muttered Dream with a shy smile. 

“I did too but I’ve gotten enough to know they aren’t that bad.” said Techno. Dream smiled nervously.

“I could knock you out if you want,” offered Techno. Dream snorted.

“No thank you,” said Dream. Techno smiled and pressed the needle to his skin. Dream jumped at the cold and gripped Techno’s sleeve out of instinct. Techno raised an eyebrow at him and Dream blushed letting go of the others' sleeve.   
“Sorry, I’ve gotten stitches before and Sapnap lets me hold his hand or sleeve during it. Just a habit I guess.” explained Dream. 

“I don’t mind as long as you don’t jerk my arm,” responded Techno. Dream hand immediately found Techno’s sleeve again and gripped it tightly. Techno gently pressed the needle into his skin and pulled it out. He glanced at Dream and noticed the other had stopped breathing when he pulled the needle through. 

“Deep breaths,” said Techno. Dream cracked an eye open and took a deep breath. Techno pulled the string and placed the needle back on his skin. Techno sighed and pulled his arm away from Dream so he’d let go. Dream’s eyes shot open. Techno didn’t like the scared look in his eye. Dream wasn’t one to look scared, it’s half the reason why he wore the mask. Techno grabbed Dream’s hand.

“It’s just a needle, deep breaths,” soothed Techno. Dream gripped his hand back and laid his head down, closing his eyes. Techno used his free hand to press the needle into his skin. The next few minutes were filled with quiet whimpers and Techno having to tell Dream to loosen the grip on his hand. Dream sighed in relief when Techno said he was done and he let go of Techno’s hand.

“Thanks, I’m not good with things like stitches if someone else isn’t there,” said Dream. 

“Tommy has a similar thing. He doesn’t like stitches either,” commented Techno. He grabbed a roll of bandages.

“You want me to do it?” asked Techno. Dream sat up with a grunt. 

“I got it,” said Dream, taking the bandages from his hand. Dream expertly wrapped his torso with the white cloth in a few minutes.

“Impressive,” said Techno. Dream shrugged.

“You get used to wrapping your own wounds on a server like this.” said Dream bitterly. Techno glanced at him. This was a war ridden that's for sure. Techno may be newer but even he knew all the wars that happened here. The infamous L’manburg war was how he really heard about the SMP. 

“Thanks for helping me and the other two.” said Dream and he leaned against the wall.

“Eh, I was bored,” said Techno. Dream chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“Oh I need to tell the other two,” said Techno. Techno whispered to Karl and Quackity that Dream was fine.

“Oh they went back in the water and got your mask.” said Techno. When Dream didn’t answer he turned around to see him leaning against the stone wall with his eyes closed.

“You asleep Dream?” asked Techno. Dream jumped and turned to him.

“Wha?” asked Dream mid yawn.

“You can stay here, Schlatts probably looking for you anyway and you're in no condition to fight.” said Techno. Dream nodded too tired to protest and Techno left the room to find a pickaxe. When he came back, Dream had laid down and put an arm under his head. 

“He didn’t even use the blanket.” deadpanned Techno. The guy was half naked and shivering from the water. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a blanket from a chest and laid it over his rival. He noticed how the hand shaped bruises were forming on his neck. Techno sighed and went to leave his base to go get Dream’s mask.

“G’night,” mumbled Dream. Techno chuckled.

“Night Dream.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyy i hope u liked it! 
> 
> Any Rivalstwt fans here? hehe :)
> 
> LOve you all! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Ash :)


End file.
